ABSTRACT This U19 consortium grant is an interdisciplinary, multi-investigator research program that requires a well- organized, and efficient Administrative Core to ensure its success. Dr. Chao will serve as the primary leader of the Administrative Core. He will assisted by Dr. David Kirsch who will act as the core co-leader. The overall goal for this core is to create and implement administrative and leadership mechanisms. These mechanisms will foster effective interactions amongst the program investigators to ensure a productive research effort and to ensure proper regulatory, financial and reporting standards. To accomplish our goal, the administrative core will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, communications, and periodic evaluations within the program. The administrative core will be responsible for data sharing oversight, protection of intellectual property, and involvement of institutional resources. This Core will also organize and support the activities of the internal steering committee and the External Scientific Advisory Committee. The specific aims for the administrative core are: Aim 1: Provide overall strategic leadership and direction that affords opportunities for collaboration. Aim 2: Ensure maintenance of scientific rigor and milestones of project and core. Aim 3: Provide financial management for each project and core. Aim 4: Manage internal and external communications for the program.